


Brisée en enfance.

by AngelicaR2



Series: Nuits du FoF [10]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, L’Échange des princesses | The Royal Exchange (2017)
Genre: Centième Nuit du FoF, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Leaving, No Freedom, Nuit du FoF, Nuits du FoF, Realization, Sadness, Versailles - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [L’Échange des princesses] : “Elle n'avait jamais été libre, réalisa-t-elle soudain avec effroi.” Ou, comment Marie Anne Victoire a compris qu'elle n'avait jamais été qu'un pion. Marie Anne Victoire/Louis XV.





	Brisée en enfance.

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 100ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Contrainte" + intégrer les mots : chaos, gorgonzola, peluche, vison et allée. Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. 
> 
> ND'A : Ce texte n'a rien à voir avec ce que je comptais faire au départ, la faute aux modératrices et leurs contraintes.

Marie Anna Victoire était probablement trop jeune pour comprendre la notion de libre-arbitre.

 

Elle savait parfaitement la différence entre ce qu'elle devait faire et ne pas faire, mais elle n'avait sans doute aucune conscience de tout ce à quoi on avait pu la contraindre au cours de sa vie.

 

Elle n'avait que quatre ans, et pourtant, elle était déjà promise à un des plus beaux partis de l'Europe, le jeune roi Louis XV.

 

Ce qu'elle n'avait en aucun cas choisi.

 

Vivant en France, loin de l'Espagne, loin de ses parents, elle n'avait sans doute pas encore compris à quel point tout ses mouvements et ses choix lui étaient dictés.

 

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que, si jamais ce projet de mariage échouait, ce serait tout bonnement le **chaos**.

 

La plupart des repas qu'elle partageait avec le roi, où l'on trouvait disposés sur la table de nombreux aliments, des fruits, de la viande, mais aussi du **gorgonzola** , se déroulaient souvent dans un silence assez pesant.

 

Et pourtant, elle faisait des efforts, mais de toute évidence, le roi ne l'aimait pas, elle, une enfant de seulement quatre ans alors que lui en avait douze, et qui dormait encore avec un poupon en guise de **peluche**.

 

Le temps passe, et elle doit repartir.

 

Elle n'avait jamais été libre, réalisa-t-elle soudain avec effroi.

 

Elle n'avait été rien d'autre qu'un pion, utilisé pour permettre la bonne entente entre la France et l'Espagne, et son avis, ses désirs, ses _envies_ , tout cela, cela ne comptait pas.

 

Marie Anne Victoire avait été envoyée ici sous la contrainte, même si, enfant innocente qu'elle était encore, elle n'en avait pas eu conscience sur le moment.

 

Elle aimerait sourire, mais elle n'y arrive pas.

 

Rien n'arrive à lui rendre sa joie, et certainement pas les fourrures en **vison** qu'elle a reçut d'Espagne il y a peu pour pouvoir supporter le froid plus facilement.

 

Elle n'était rien dans ce royaume, rien ni personne.

 

L'amertume qu'elle ressentit était toute nouvelle pour elle, elle, petite princesse qui n'avait jamais connu que la joie autrefois, elle savait désormais ce que cela faisait qu'être manipulé, être forcée de faire quelque chose.

 

Oh bien sûr, pour elle, cela n'avait pas été affreux, parce qu'elle aimait le roi.

 

Pas lui.

 

Elle allait partir, quitter ce pays, on la forçait à le faire, parce que son frère était mort, parce que le roi ne voulait pas d'elle, parce qu'elle n'était pas _à la hauteur_.

 

Parce que les intrigues politiques étaient plus important que ses sentiments à elle, et elle suffoqua à nouveau en comprenant à quel point elle était prisonnière de sa propre vie.

 

Alors qu'elle marchait pour la dernière fois dans **l'allée** de Versailles, Maria Anna Victoire se mit à pleurer.


End file.
